


Casualité

by Voirloup



Category: One Piece
Genre: (yes he can be x)), Caring Roronoa Zoro, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Everyone know, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Romantic Roronoa Zoro, Spy - Freeform, they're shy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Elle n’avait jamais vu ce que Robin appelait la casualité, la domesticité d’un couple comme elle s’y attendait. Mais elle avait envie d'en voir.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Nami & Nico Robin, Nami/Tashigi (One Piece), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Usopp/Killer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Casualité

C’est difficile de ne pas connaître une relation sur un bateau. Surtout quand la moitié de l’équipage tombait d’un coup d’un seul sur le couple en pleine affaire parce qu’ils étaient revenus plus tôt que prévu du ravitaillement.

Bon. Ca va s’en dire que Franky leur avait bâti une chambre depuis dans les entrailles du Sunny afin que personne ne retombe sur ce spectacle. Heureusement que Chopper n’avait toujours pas fini ses propres courses à ce moment-là.

Mais outre cette fois-là, aucuns StrawHat n’avaient vu quoique ce soit entre les deux hommes qui prouvaient une relation.

Certes à leurs yeux, ils voyaient la douceur que les deux némésis partageaient quand ils se parlaient. Ils voyaient les échanges de regards quand l’un disait quelque chose que seul l’autre pouvait comprendre. Ils voyaient les doigts qui restaient un peu plus longtemps durant les échanges.

Que de petites choses. Que de choses que des personnes extérieures ne pouvaient voir mais qu’eux, vivant avec eux depuis si longtemps, pouvaient.

Hors cela, rien n’avait vraiment changé. Et le fait que chaque nuit, ils disparaissaient tous deux derrière la même porte bien sûr. Heureusement d’ailleurs que Franky avait insonorisé les murs, parce qu’elle n’était pas sûre de vouloir vraiment savoir ce qu’il pouvait se passer là-dedans.

Mais les disputes et les combats continuaient. Les insultes pleuvaient toujours. Les concours stupides étaient aussi nombreux.

Nami avait vu les câlins contre le bastingage quand la fête commençait à partir en douce nuit. Elle avait vu l’un ou l’autre finir par s’asseoir entre les jambes du premier pour être pris dans les bras de ce dernier. Mais c’était bien tout.

Elle n’avait jamais vu de baiser, d’embrassades, de mains un peu caressantes ou baladeuses. Elle n’avait jamais vu ce que Robin appelait la casualité, la domesticité d’un couple comme elle s’y attendait. Après tout, c’était devenu naturel de voir Franky et Robin partager des moments comme cela alors la rousse c’était attendu à la même chose venant des deux fortes têtes.

Elle avait juste oublié qu’ils étaient, justement, des fortes têtes.

C’était devenu un enjeu de pari, à l’insu du couple bien sûr, ils ne voulaient pas vraiment mourir. Lequel d’entre eux verra en premier ces deux hommes avoir un geste plus poussé envers l’autre. Lequel d’entre eux verra des caresses, un baiser, n’importe quoi à vrai dire (il y avait une catégorie pour chaque geste possible) (et pour la baise aussi mais Chopper n’était pas au courant de cette dernière).

Robin ne participait pas, avec son pouvoir les autres considéraient cela comme de la triche. Elle même l’avouait à vrai dire. Elle s’amusait d’ailleurs à raconter les gestes et mignonneries qu’elle pouvait voir à Nami, rendant cette dernière à la fois amusée et gaga.

Que voulez-vous, quand la personne que vous aimiez était loin et dans le camp adverse c’était normal de s’extasier sur les attentions des couples aux allants tours.

D’ailleurs, Zoro les avait regardé très étrangement elle et Tashigi quand elles avaient annoncé leur relation sur Punk Hazard. Bon ok ça sortait de nulle part et c’était peut-être un peu précipité, mais le jeu du chat et de la souris donnait un côté très… amusant à leur relation.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que le fait de ne pas avoir véritablement de vie de couple faisait qu’elle adorait voir celle des autres. Et elle avait très envie de voir plus de casualité entre Zoro et Sanji.

La première personne à voir quoi que ce soit de « romantique » entre les deux hommes fût Usopp. Durant une escale sur une petite île vierge, les deux hommes étaient partis dans un concours de chasse qui, bien entendu, c’était fini de la même manière que le précédent sur Little Garden.

Aucun des deux ne voulait en démordre sur lequel avait réussi la plus grosse prise, ce qui avait donné envie au sniper, en quête de bois pour le feu, de se mêler de tout ça pour calmer un peu le jeu. Mais le blond le devança avec un soupir.

« Ex-æquo ? » questionna-t-il. Zoro grimaça une seconde avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, acceptant l’offre sous les yeux surpris du brun.

Ce qui le surprit encore plus fût le sourire de Sanji ainsi que le bisou sur la joue imberbe du vert qui suivit cette réponse non-verbale.

En racontant cette petite histoire en revenant au campement, profitant du fait que les deux hommes continuaient de chercher de la nourriture (oui parce que Sanji n’allait pas que faire de la viande, en déplaise à Luffy). Nami soupira à la fois rêveuse et envieuse. Elle voulait vraiment les surprendre dans quelque chose de mignon, pas les voir faire la bête à deux dos (elle avait déjà vu merci bien).

Mais il semblait que le monde soit contre elle parce que le prochain à voir quelque chose fût Chopper, pendant une visite d’une petite ville balnéaire. Le couple avait suivi le jeune adolescent dans sa folie bibliophile et aucun des deux ne s’était plaint des nombreux commentaires à voix haute que le renne pouvait faire à chaque livre de médecine qu’il trouvait.

Il s’était attendu, bien sûr, à ce que Sanji aille faire un tour dans la partie cuisine de la librairie. Après tout, il n’était jamais contre apprendre toujours plus de recette et le Nouveau Monde en comptait un nombre incalculable.

Il s’était attendu à ce que Zoro fasse ce qui lui plaise, n’étant pas un très grand fan des livres lui-même. Il ne s’était pas vraiment attendu à le voir appuyé sur le blond, le menton sur l’épaule de ce dernier pour lire par-dessus celle-ci. Le petit médecin les regarda quelques secondes avant de s’en retourner à son rayon.

Il ne ricana pas niaisement un peu plus loin, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le prochain geste, ils le virent tous. Est-ce que Nami avait laissé échapper un roucoulement en voyant la scène ? Oui. Mais ne la jugez pas, elle n’y pouvait rien. C’était juste bien trop mignon.

La tempête les avait tous éreintés. Robin s’était installée contre Franky, exténuée par le nombre important de main qu’elle avait dû invoquer pour éviter à Luffy de tomber dans l’océan plusieurs fois, tandis que le brun était palettant sur le gazon mouillé du Sunny. Personne n’était d’attaque pour quoi que ce soit.

Même Sanji, si d’habitude prompt à leur donner rapidement de quoi se sustenter après des moments pareils, s’était juste assit contre le bastingage pour reprendre son souffle, la corde toujours à sa taille. Aller chercher Brook dans une mer déchaînée était toujours un art que Nami ne pourrait atteindre.

Du coin de l’œil, elle vit le sabreur réapparaître dans son champ de vision avec un plateau venant, forcément, de la cuisine. Luffy poussa un hurlement de joie avant de se lancer vers son second qui eut le réflexe de balancer la viande cuisinée en l’air pour que l’élastique sur patte le laisse en paix. Ce qui réussit sous les rires des autres membres d’équipage.

Il servit rapidement tout le monde avant de s’asseoir aux côtés du blond qui grogna légèrement. Ils entendirent tous clairement les râlements sur le fait que c’était son boulot de faire ça, que Zoro n’avait pas à le faire mais ce dernier haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Tout en défaisant le cordage comme si de rien n’était.

Est-ce que tout le monde s’était tu pour regarder la scène ? Totalement. Nami ne savait pas ce qui était le plus mignon dans tout cela : le regard et sourire tendre que Sanji avait en regardant le second faire, le fait que ce dernier s’occupe ainsi du blond ou le fait que le snack encore sur le plateau était le préféré du cuisinier.

En tout cas, elle ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un roucoulement, faisant glousser Robin à son tour et faisant rougir les deux hommes sous les rires des autres.

Le tableau se remplit petit à petit aux grès des voyages et des fêtes. Robin continuait de lui raconter ce qu’elle voyait par ses autres yeux, tandis qu’ils cherchaient tous à voir la dernière case du pari que personne n’avait réussi à avoir : un baiser entre les deux hommes.

Étrangement, ils furent tous témoins, à nouveaux, de leur ébats au moins une fois mais personne ne vit un simple baiser. Ils se seraient bien passés de cette image à nouveau d’ailleurs.

(Ils se seraient aussi passés de celle d’Usopp et le second des Kidd’s Pirates quand les deux équipages se rencontrèrent mais que voulez-vous, les StrawHat avaient visiblement un abonnement pour voir les parties de jambes en l’air des membres de leur équipage.)

Il fallut qu’ils arrivent à Laugh Tale pour que Nami puisse voir ce qu’il manquait sur le tableau du pari.

La fête battait son plein sur la petite île. Brook jouait de toute son âme, il n’avait plus que ça de toute façon yohohoho, pendant que Luffy et Usopp dansaient ensemble dans un tango approximatif sous les rires de Robin et Jinbei.

Chopper s’était déjà endormi, vu l’heure quasi matinale, et Nami s’était affairée à le ramener sur le Sunny pour le mettre au lit. En passant, elle décida d’aller se prendre une bouteille d’eau pour éviter d’être totalement torchée durant la journée qui commençait doucement à pointer le bout de son nez. Elle ne s’était pas attendue à surprendre les deux hommes à discuter dans la cuisine.

La rousse s’était figée à l’entente des voix et elle risqua un coup d’œil vers l’intérieur de la cuisine par l’entre-ouverture de celle-ci. Zoro était posé contre le bar pendant que son compagnon était en train de fouiller dans le frigo, à la recherche de quoi remplir encore une fois les estomacs de ses camarades.

« Plus qu’à exploser le Gouvernement Mondial maintenant. » s’amusa le vert, faisant faire un geste rond de tête au blond qui leva les yeux au ciel en le regardant.

« On est encore loin de ça. Mais oui j’imagine que c’est la suite. »

Le sabreur se redressa avant de se tourner vers le chef cuisinier, tournant partiellement le dos à Nami.

« On est prêt pour ça. Et on est pas seuls. » elle vit clairement la grimace de son ami, qu’elle comprenait. Oui la suite était certainement faire en sorte de rétablir la vérité sur l’Histoire oubliée, sur le Gouvernement Mondial et détruire ce dernier pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’ils n’avaient pas peur de ne pas survivre à ça.

« On y arrivera cook. On est bien arrivés jusqu’ici, sur une terre qui n’a pas été foulée depuis plus de vingt ans. » Les épaules du blond relâchèrent une certaine pression mais elle vit clairement qu’il y avait autre chose. Elle savait que Zoro le voyait aussi.

Ce dernier attrapa une des mains blanches, forçant légèrement Sanji à regarder son amant dans les yeux. Il poussa un soupir.

« Et après ? » annonça-t-il doucement, presque dans un murmure qu’elle n’aurait pu entendre.

« Quoi après ? »

« Et après ? On va faire quoi ? Nami a toujours sa carte à faire, Brook a toujours Laboon à voir, Usopp doit toujours retourner à son village, Jinbei doit toujours œuvrer pour la tolérance. » il prit une respiration « Tu dois toujours vaincre Mihawk. Je dois toujours trouver All Blue. »

« Et ? » Zoro ne semblait pas comprendre là où son petit-ami allait mais elle oui. Elle y pensait depuis le moment même où ils avaient vu l’île à l’horizon. Qu’allait-il devenir des StrawHat une fois que leur mission de vérité serait terminée ? Ils allaient rester ensemble ? Se séparer ? Devenir de parfait inconnu ?

« On va faire quoi ? On va chacun de son côté réaliser notre rêve pour ne pas savoir si on peut se retrouver un jour ? On fait table rase et on s’installe sur Laugh Tale à jamais ? On - »

« Tu te prends trop la tête cook. » le vert s’était rapproché à nouveau du blond pour se mettre face à lui, sa main toujours dans la sienne. « On ne va pas laisser tomber nos rêves et on ne va pas se séparer. »

« Comment tu peux en être sûr ? » demanda Sanji d’une voix incertaine, son front touchant maintenant l’épaule du sabreur. « Comment tu peux y croire aussi fortement ? »

Zoro sourit contre le crâne du blond et il embrassa les cheveux de ce dernier. « Comme je sais que Luffy sera Roi des Pirates. Comme je sais que je vais vaincre Mihawk. Que tu trouveras All Blue et fonderas ton restaurant. Que je t’aime. »  


Nami retint difficilement un roucoulement à cette déclaration. A tous ceux qui disaient que Zoro n’avait rien à faire avec le côté romantique de Sanji, vous avez tort, pensa-t-elle.

Elle n’entendit pas ce que le cuisinier dit dans les vêtements du vert mais celui-ci força son amant à relever le visage vers le sien. Les deux fronts se rencontrèrent et elle fondit une nouvelle fois devant l’image que les deux hommes renvoyaient.

« Epouse-moi. »

Elle faillit tomber contre la porte à cette demande, typique du sabreur brut de décoffrage. Sanji n’était pas en reste vu qu’il avait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts par la surprise.

« Epouse-moi. » reprit Zoro, le ton sérieux mais amusé « C’est la promesse qu’on se retrouvera si on est séparés. C’est la promesse que je serai toujours avec toi. Qu’on réalisera nos rêves ensembles. »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Il regarda plusieurs fois partout sauf son amant avant de retomber dans le regard de ce dernier pour s’y perdre. Nami attendait la réponse en serrant les lèvres.

Il n’y en eut pas. Pas vraiment. Pas verbalement. Les deux mains blanches s’accrochèrent aux joues imberbes du vert et Sanji embrassa ce dernier pour toute réponse. Il ne sembla pas s’en formaliser vu que ses bras se refermèrent autour de la taille du chef sans attendre. Et Nami fit tout pour ne pas fondre instantanément sur le sol comme un glaçon au milieu d’un désert.

Ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes. Et Sanji acquiesça contre la peau du vert : « Ok. Ok je t’épouserai. »

La rousse sourit largement avant de partir doucement, leur laissant l’intimité pour la suite de ce moment. Un peu plus loin, quand elle fût sûre de ne plus être à portée de voix, elle hurla de joie en souriant.

**Author's Note:**

> On remercie SoraaKami pour la correction o/


End file.
